flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Uruha Shishiten
The Shishiten is the equal of Uruha Jyūshinshu to Ura Uruha. They consist of 4 top elite members of Ura Uruha. Members Aoi Aoi is a clone produced using Kurei's and Kurenai's genes. Due to his inability to generate flames, he is deemed a failure and feels incredibly jealous towards the only 'successful' clone, Renge. He wields a gun, but his true strength lies in the madōgu Shinryo Shikō, which enables him to alter one's memory. He also wields a sword attached to his right hand, but it is unknown if this is an unnamed madogu, or simply a basic weapon. He first appears in the Sealed Lands, where he easily defeated an injured Mikagami after the latter emerged victorious against Mokuren and Mikoto. After Rasen loses the will to fight, Aoi replaces him as the leader of the Ura Uruha. He eventually transfers to Nashikiri High School in order to befriend Yanagi and the others. This is because his mission was to kidnap Yanagi and erase her memory so that she could be 'absorbed' by the Tendō Jigoku, and the Shinryo Shikō can only tamper with the memories that both the target and the user are aware of. Yanagi's kindness to him makes him doubt his loyalty to Mori. He is defeated by Recca, wherein he is actually found out to be a boy not a girl and he defects from the Ura Uruha to join the Hokage to destroy Tendō Jigoku. After Tendō Jigoku is destroyed, he stays at Domon's house and helps out at the Ishijima Flower Shop. Hiruko Hiruko wields the madōgu Kesshu, which allows him contol over blood.His sole motivation to fight is because he believes that as an elite fighter and one of the Uruha Shishiten, it is his duty to fight and emerge victorious. Domon defeats him, and Hiruko realizes that true strength does not lie in blindly following one's duty, but in acting according to your heart. Along with Aoi, he defects from Uruha and joins the Hokage in the final against Tendō Jigoku. Kirito Kirito is a woman who wields the madōgu Rinne, which enables her to manipulate her own age and Nehan, a bracelet that allows her to control a beast called Shiguma. Her power over Shiguma makes up for her inability to fight on her own. After using Rinne too many times, Kirito has become unaware of her true self, and thinks that the only way to really find out is to destroy Rinne. However, she is afraid of turning out to be an old lady and not having Rinne to change her back to her younger self. Mori Kōran promised to reveal the truth if she served him, and so she does so. After witnessing Shiguma being defeated by Koganei and Joker, she fell into despair. In the end of the series, her fate is unknown. Kadotsu Kadotsu is a sadistic warrior who enjoys killing, and claims that Magensha of Uruha Ma is always impersonating him. He is a formidable warrior, able to take down many opponents at once with just physical feats, but also utilizes the madōgu Mumyō and Mongamae, which open dimensional portals. He faces the remaining members of Uruha Ma and members Team Kū. He kills most of the Kū except Saichō, Kūkai, Fujimaru, and Daikoku. Kurei interrupts the battle and severely burns Kadotsu using the dead Kū members' souls as flame spirits. Kadotsu survives Kurei's attack and eventually battles with Koganei and Joker after Kirito is defeated. In an ensuing battle against Joker, both he and Joker are sucked into a black hole created by Joker's Taishaku Kaiten. Category:Teams